beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Bolton
Matt Bolton is a Ghost that goes to school with with a Vampire called Adam and a Werewolf called Christa, becoming friends with them after his murder. Biography Matt's life prior to the series is unknown, but he was very unpopular at school, his only friend being the equally unpopular Steve McKenna. He was bullied a lot, especially by Danny Curtis, and apparently harbored a three year long crush on Christa. One day, he was killed in the toilets at school when he was hiding from Brandy Mulligan and a group of girls who he had been spying on while they were in the girls changing rooms, becoming a ghost. Becoming Human Presumed to be a runaway, Matt haunted his school and often stalked Christa. One day however, he learns that Christa and new kid Adam can see him due to being a werewolf and a vampire respectively. Through talking to them, they come to the conclusion that he was murdered, and resolve to find his killer. In Episode 3 it is revealed that Matt drowned in the boys toilets after hiding from Brandy and a group of girls who he had been spying on while they were in the girls changing rooms. It was also revealed in episode 4 that it was in fact Christa he was spying on in the changing room, saying so to prevent Adam from killing Brandy at the end of the episode. In Episode 5 he gives a love letter to Christa, containing his feelings for her. Eventually they find Matt's body in the gym lockers, and the three discover that he had been murdered by his teacher, Mr Roe, having become frustrated with the way he was treated by the students, even though Matt had never actually done anything to Roe. Adam and Christa subsequently threw Roe through Matt's Door when he tried to attack them to keep his actions secret. After Becoming Human While it is known that eventually Adam left, ending up with Yvonne Bradshaw, and Christa apparently went the run in Scotland after she killed a couple of teenagers who accidentally discovered her while transformed, it is unclear what has happened to Matt. However, as he rejected his door, the men with ropes and sticks will be after him. Abilities Matt has the powers and weaknesses of a typical ghost. However, he has little to no experience with accessing the wider possibilities his condition offers him, due to there being no one to teach him. Instead, he relies on using objects which he can touch. However, he has figured out how to rentaghost, something ghosts are very easily able to do. Personality Matt is a shy and unsure person, who struggles to make friends. Trivia *Matt acts as the "Annie" of Being Human's online spin-off Becoming Human. *It is possible, but not confirmed that the reason Adam left and wasn't with Christa was because Matt had been taken by the men with ropes and sticks. This would likely cause the remaining two to stop being friends. Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:BBC Characters Category:Becoming Human Category:BBC Ghosts Category:Characters Becoming Human Category:Vampire-Ghost Friendship Category:Werewolf-Ghost Friendship Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Supernatural Trinity BBC